


You're not alone anymore

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [46]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas gets a text saying Eliott is missingaka, my take on Vendredi 21:27p.s. I wrote most of this last night. Funny how accurate I was.





	You're not alone anymore

**Vendredi, 22 Mars**

Lucas hadn’t seen his mom since he moved in with Mika and Lisa…which was  _a few months_  ago. He felt bad for excluding her out of his life like that and not visiting her. He loved her and thought about her every day although he didn’t alway respond to her text messages. It was just difficult sometimes to deal with her and, after being forced to take care of her by himself, he needed a break.

It felt good to see her tonight though. Her pretty dress matched her eyes - and his - and her hair were nicely brushed and pinned into a half updo. She looked beautiful, she looked  _healthy_.

Lucas smiled, pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug. The woman held him close and even kissed his cheek, she hadn’t changed or become cold since Lucas’s confession to her which was a good thing. He didn’t want her to see him differently, he was still  _Lucas_ , not ‘her gay son’. Even though she had been through a lot, she was still the same kind and caring mom that Lucas remembered. The one that would take him out for ice cream to cheer him up when she had a fight with his dad. This made the butterflies in Lucas’s stomach flutter away, he felt safe with her.

“Hi, Maman. I missed you.”

They sat on the bench and chatted quietly before the priest arrived and the ceremony started. It felt good to see her, talk to her.

Twenty minutes into the ceremony, Lucas’s phone vibrated in his pocket. His dad glared at him and Lucas looked down, apologizing. He pulled it out to turn it off when a message popped up. Lucas knew it was rude to use your phone during a ceremony but…what if it was Eliott?

Talking about Eliott, Lucas had gone to his apartment building last night but couldn’t get the courage to go up to the door and press the doorbell. What if his parents were still there? What if  _Lucille_  was there?

It wasn’t him.

> [21:03]  **Lucille:** Hi Lucas. It’s Lucille. I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now but…Eliott left. He quit his appartement without warning anyone and he doesn’t have his phone. I tried looking for him but I didn’t find him. Do you have an idea where he could be? His parents are very worried.

Lucas’s hands began to tremble as he read the message. He should’ve rang that bell last night, should have ran into Eliott’s arms and told him that it would all be okay and that he… _loved_  him. Instead, the man that he was falling in love with, was somewhere out there thinking that Lucas no longer cared for him, which couldn’t be farthest away from the truth.

A million thoughts flashed through his head, what if he’d hurt himself? What if, even for a slight second, Eliott had considered taking his own life?

Lucas shook his head, chasing that dark thought out of his mind before he’d start crying in the middle of the church.

He closed Lucille’s message and bit his lip anxiously. Where could Eliott be?

According to Eliott, Lucille knows him by heart. She should’ve been able to find him. She knows his favorite places and has been with him through other episodes. She should know where he went, unless… Lucas remembered Eliott’s secret hideaway. The place he said he goes to when he want to be alone. The place only Lucas knows that Lucille don’t. He  _has_  to be there.

It was across the city and would take him an hour to get there but Lucas  _had_  to check.

Standing up, Lucas ignored his father’s pleas to sit down and excused himself as he passed in front of some elder woman in their row, about to exit the church with only Eliott in mind.

Lucas ran out of the sacred building, about to run a fucking marathon across the city to - hopefully - find Eliott when he saw the bus arriving. He sprinted and got in it just in time, figuring it would get him there faster.

As he sat on the bus, the thirty minutes ride feeling like hours long, Lucas bounced his leg anxiously. A  _lot_  could happen in thirty minutes. Could this bus get there faster?

The gate was unlocked when Lucas arrived which was a positive sign. He turned on his phone’s flashlight, guiding himself through the path to the bridge - hopefully it won’t die on him this time. His heart began to race as he entered the dark park, he could feel it beat against his chest which did not really help.

Ugh, Lucas  _hated_  when it was dark… But, he had to do this,  _for Eliott_.

A mix of worry about Eliott and the dark foreign surrounding all getting to him. He didn’t even have time to process the things he was feeling, he was just desperate to find Eliott.

“Eliott!” Lucas called into the dark frantically.

He got no answers but, he wasn’t giving up. Flashing his light around, he could hear soft sniffles and sobs.  _He was here_. It was hard to believe that I place that held so much meaning for him was now becoming a part of his worst night.

He sighed running towards the sound, hoping that his ears were guiding him the right way. As he entered the tunnel, he crouched down shining the light to find Eliott curled up, black hood over his head. The older had his knees to his chest and he was sobbing quietly. It was as if he had no where else to go, he had made the tunnel his new home. He was desperately trying to cling on to their memories, just like Lucas.

Lucas didn’t think and sank to his knees in front of Eliott, wrapping his arms around him, relief washing through him.

He pulled back, slowly tilting Eliott’s chin up to get a better look at him. It felt like a life time since he last saw him and even though he had missed him, he didn’t think that he would see Eliott in this state. His stormy blue eyes were filled with tears, there was fear and regret behind them and Lucas wanted to just hold him forever. To tell him that  _nothing_  was  _wrong_ , that they could make it, that  _none_  of it was his fault.

But, he was at a loss for words.

“I’m  _here_.” Lucas brushed their noses together, getting a small reaction from Eliott. A sob escaped past his trembling lips as Lucas gently stroked his cheek, their irises meeting for a second. Eliott sniffled. “You’re not alone anymore.” 

More tears dripped down Eliott’s face and Lucas gently wiped them away with the pads of his fingers, replacing them with kisses. This seemed to calm Eliott down, his breathing slowed down and he stopped shaking.

Lucas smiled up at him, gently taking Eliott’s hands, lacing their fingers together and brought them to his lips, kissing his cold knuckles.

He bit his lip, nervous. Lucas had thought over and over again about what he would say to Eliott once he found him but, he just didn’t know what was right in the situation. So, he decided to say what his heart has been feeling all this time. “I… _I love you_ , Eliott,” he whispered quietly.

At the big confession, Eliott’s breathing caught in his throat. Lucas _loved_  him. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe reciprocate the feelings, but, nothing came out. 

Tired of all the miscommunication, Lucas had to show Eliott that he was good enough and that he  _wanted_  to be with him. “I can’t do this on my own, you’re going to have to help me through this but, I’m not going anywhere.” He sat next to Eliott now, holding him in his arms. “You’re all I need, all I want. Don’t  _ever_  doubt the way I feel about you.” He gently took Eliott’s hand and placed it on his own heart. “You _own_  my heart, Eliott Demaury. I didn’t stop thinking or worrying about you since you left me on that boat…or ever since I saw you at the foyer. I love you and  _nothing_ ’s going to change that.”


End file.
